Cealorwen
by Arein
Summary: An Elven Maiden tells her story. To be redone.....


Disclaimer: No I don't own Lord of the Rings, though I wish I did. Also I apologize if my story is in any way the same as someone else's story. (I think I stole that sentence from someone else. Sorry)  
  
My name is Caelorwen and this is my story...  
  
I was born to Amaque, and Thoian. No one has ever heard of them for they died when I was two. All through my childhood I was passed around by my mother's elven relatives, who were disgraced that my mother had married so low, and my father's human relatives, none of whom wanted their youngest brother's and his odd wife's even odder child. At age sixteen I ran away from as I so loving call it the madhouse. Since I had no where to go I wandered everywhere from Mount Gundabad to the far edge of Gondor making friends and learning new languages along the way. Never looking like a "proper" elven maiden fore I kept my mouse-brown hair cut so it is about an inch in length, always wore pants, because in a gown you can't ride as well, with an impressive array of weapons, which I knew how to use and bag full of enough medicines to heal every injury in Middle Earth.  
  
On my travels I met Legolas. When we first met he neglected to tell me that he was the prince of Mirkwood. This is what happened......  
  
I was ridding through Mirkwood, where I had never been before, when I was stopped a company of elves. Their leader said, "What business have you in Mirkwood?"  
  
I replied simply, "Who are you that you can stop me on my peaceful ride through the trees?"  
  
"We are the border patrol. Who are you?"  
  
"I am a traveler, who is just passing through. Please move from my path."  
  
"Just let her though she means no harm," said one of the other elves.  
  
"Silence, Legolas," said the leader to him, to me he said, "What is your name?"  
  
"First give me your name master elf and I shall give you mine."  
  
"My name is Azavel."  
  
"My name is Caelorwen."  
  
"Legolas! You and Arsel take this intruder to the king."  
  
"What?!" I said, "I thought you were letting me go!"  
  
"Just because you think it does not make it so!" said the cruel leader. So I was shoved off my horse ,Roccondil, and force to walk, on a path that was little more that a deer-track surrounded by dark yet beautiful trees, between a dashing, blond, elf, my rescuer from before Legolas, and a brunette elf, Arsel. Legolas whispered something, which I didn't catch, to Arsel. After which he immediately ran off. We walked in silence. He was a little uncomfortable and I was too busy studying our beautiful surroundings to notice.  
  
Finally he broke the silence and said, "My name is Legolas."  
  
I turned to looked at him and said, "And your point is...."  
  
He sighed and tried again, "I live here in Mirkwood. Where are you from?"  
  
"I have never lived in one place long enough to call it home," I replied.  
  
"That is an interesting set of weapons you have there."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Where did you get them?"  
  
"My bow was my mother's, my sword was my father's and my arrows I made."  
  
"What's in your bag?"  
  
"My cloak, a water-skin, some traveler's bread and some medicines. Why?" But by then we had reached the city. I was taken to what looked like an audience chamber, there was also some guy sitting a throne at one end. I'll bet he is the king I thought. Sure enough Legolas bowed. The king said, "Is this the intruder?"  
  
"Yes my lord,"  
  
"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" The king said to me.  
  
"I was just ridding through the forest minding my own business when those fools, jumped out at me..." I said defiantly. The king was silent. I half expected him strike me for my impertinent instead he laughed long and hard. It was a rich merry chuckle. I was angry. I hate begin laughed at. Then he said, "Legolas take your bold friend to one of the spare bedrooms."  
  
We turned to go then the king said, "And find her something else to wear." Legolas led me to a lovely chamber complete with blue drapery and everything, with the sunset coming in one of the windows. I almost gagged.  
  
"I hope you like it. There are dresses in the wardrobe," he said pointing to a cherry wardrobe in one corner, "Dinner is 20 minutes. I would be honored if you would join me."  
  
As he was leaving I said, "I hate dresses! I haven't worn one in years. Don't you have any spare breeches?"  
  
"I don't believe so but I shall look," he said as he turned to go.  
  
He returned in about five minutes and said, "I couldn't find any breeches but can get you some tomorrow." He apparently wanted to make me happy.  
  
"It's alright," I said as he turned to leave. I couldn't stand to see the hurt in his beautiful blue eyes. I came down to dinner 10 minutes later wearing a blue gown. It was one of the only ones without bows and/or frills. He was sitting at one of the tables. When he saw me come in he motioned me to the empty chair on his right. "You look lovely," he said as I sat down. The meal was delicious and between bites we shared our stories. Most of them anyways. I had a feeling that there was something he was not telling me, but I let it go. After dinner he led me back to my room. Before he left he brought my hand to his lips. Then he said, "Good-night, fair maiden." When I woke the next morning I found a pair breeches sitting by my bed. So he did find some. I changed and went off in search of Roccondil and Legolas. What I found was Azavel. "Hello Sir," I said in my best I'm trying to be nice even though you were a pain in the ... never mind.  
  
"I see you taken a liking to the young prince," he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I said.  
  
"Oh did he not tell you? Your little friend Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood," he said as he walked away smirking.  
  
As I turned around I ran straight in to Legolas. "I was looking for you," he said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you are the prince?" I said accusingly  
  
"Because I wanted you to like me for me not because I was the prince but maybe should have told you but most of the time when I met someone new they see the fact that I am a prince first and me second if that makes any sense am I babbling.......  
  
I put my hand to his lips to stop him "Shh," I said "I am going to move my hand and if you start babbling I'm going to have to kick your butt." I removed my hand from his mouth and said, "I like you but now I don't know if I can trust you. If you kept this from me what else might you be hiding."  
  
"Alright I messed up. Can we start over?"  
  
"I don't know I will have to think about it." I said as I walked away. I got half way down the hall when I turned around and walked straight in to Legolas. I said, "I am sorry sir. Have we met I am new here. My name is Caelorwen. What is yours?"  
  
Legolas looked puzzled for a moment then he said, "My name Legolas, and I am the prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Really," I said, "Please to meet you."  
  
"Will you join for dinner?"  
  
"Only if you tell me the truth about yourself,"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
Ok I know the last couple of lines where how shall I say it ponders for a moment incredibly lame. But I had to do it. Please review. 


End file.
